The Office of Rare Diseases Research (ORDR) was established in 1993 within the Office of the Director of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), the Federal focal point for biomedical research. ORDR coordinates and supports rare diseases research, responds to research opportunities for rare diseases, and provides information on rare diseases. Public Law 107-280, the Rare Diseases Act of 2002, established the ORDR by statute.